


Branded (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mention of Past Violence, Scars, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Dean s’étira langoureusement parmi les couvertures propres, sa joue frottant contre le tissu tandis qu’il sentait des doigts courir sur son corps nu. Son sourire s’agrandit discrètement à mesure qu’un index curieux descendait dans la courbure de son dos. Les yeux fermés, il retint un second soupir de contentement et s’enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas.[Suptober, jour 4]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Branded (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 4 et enfin un peu de tendresse et de Destiel :). Les prochains jours devraient être un peu plus légers que précédemment. Merci à Noémie pour son œil aiguisé ;)  
> Bonne lecture !

Une caresse. Un soupir. Un sourire contre les draps.

Dean s’étira langoureusement parmi les couvertures propres, sa joue frottant contre le tissu tandis qu’il sentait des doigts courir sur son corps nu. Son sourire s’agrandit discrètement à mesure qu’un index curieux descendait dans la courbure de son dos. Les yeux fermés, il retint un second soupir de contentement et s’enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas.

Finalement, la main repoussa une partie des couvertures sur l’arrière de ses cuisses et marqua un arrêt dans le creux de ses reins, dévoilant le bas de son corps tout aussi dévêtu. Les doigts redessinèrent une fine cicatrice blanche, d’au moins trois centimètres.

\- "Celle-ci ?"

Dean fredonna joyeusement au son grave de la voix de Castiel, les syllabes roulant dans sa gorge pour glisser sur sa langue. Dean matérialisa la marque de sa peau dans son esprit.

\- "Polymorphe. Il m’a jeté à travers une baie vitrée. Quatre points de suture." Répondit-il doucement.

Et ainsi les doigts reprirent leur exploration, leur contact tendre et volatile sur ses hanches semant une chair de poule dans leur passage. Dean était presque incapable de bouger tant il était détendu, les effleurements plus efficaces que n’importe quel massage. Peu importe combien il avait pu goûter à la chair auparavant, rien n’était plus épanouissant qu’une pure dose d’amour en intraveineuse comme celle sur laquelle il était en train de planer actuellement. Dean laissa échapper un son de contentement.

Cette main — maudite, délicieuse main —, toujours aussi impertinente, continua son chemin toujours plus bas. Dean sentit Castiel se redresser légèrement à côté de lui pour accéder à son mollet gauche. Là, les doigts vinrent explorer le creux étrange qui s’y trouvait, jouant avec la peau lisse et toujours rougeâtre malgré des années de cicatrisation. Dean n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on vienne taquiner cette partie de son corps, les nerfs à vif sous l’épiderme.

\- "Celle-ci." Et ce n’était plus une question, simplement une soif de curiosité qui ne demandait qu’à être étanchée.

\- "Vampire." Souffla Dean. Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres au souvenir de ce combat. "Il ne m’a pas lâché jusqu’à ce que je ne lui enlève sa tête… J’y ai laissé un morceau."

Castiel laissa échapper un petit " _mmh_ " et Dean imagina facilement ses sourcils se froncer imperceptiblement, comme il le faisait lorsqu’un insecte volant autour de lui commençait à l’agacer, mais qu’il n’osait pas le chasser.

Après de longues minutes de silence et de caresses, Castiel pressa un peu plus fortement la paume de sa main contre le bassin de Dean et celui-ci comprit qu’il devait se retourner. Lentement, ses muscles se réveillèrent pour qu’il pivote sur le dos, exposant complètement sa face avant. Sans plus de préambules, les attouchements reprirent, mais cette fois, Dean garda les yeux ouverts et fixés sur le profil de l’ange. Tout était si calme, hors du temps tandis que Castiel recréait le monde sur anatomie.

Il vint tenir son ventre dans le creux de sa main, suivant le chemin d’une large balafre. Dean vit Castiel faire une nouvelle moue.

\- "Dis-moi…" Demanda son amant, sa voix un rien enrouée.

Dean prit une inspiration, calme. Bien qu’il haïssait les raisons pour lesquelles ces cicatrices s’étaient retrouvées sur son corps en premier lieu, il avait fait la paix avec une majeure partie d’entre elles. Dire qu’il était totalement à l’aise avec son corps serait néanmoins mentir et avouer sa pudeur déclenchait souvent des rires. Ses conquêtes se contentaient d’une moquerie sarcastique si elles remarquaient sa timidité à l’idée de faire l’amour toutes lumières allumées, alors Dean donnait le change.

Castiel, cependant, ne s’était _jamais_ moqué. Au contraire, il avait embrassé et retracé chacune de ses cicatrices pendant des heures jusqu’à ce que Dean soit capable de s’allonger comme il l’était actuellement, nu, exposé, et les battements de son cœur apaisés dans sa poitrine.

\- "Ange…" Répondit-il finalement. Il perçut la colère sourde dans les yeux de Castiel une nouvelle fois, tempête muette, tandis que le reste de son visage restait toujours aussi neutre. "J’ai croisé sa route lorsque j’étais…" Il lécha ses lèvres à nouveau. "Lorsque la marque m’avait transformé en démon ? J’ai gagné le combat…"

Chacun savait ce que ces derniers mots impliquaient et Dean ne put empêcher un pic d’inquiétude de se former dans sa poitrine. Il avait tué un des frères de l’ange. Cependant, ce dernier hocha la tête après un moment et se pencha doucement en avant pour emprisonner la peau marquée de ses lèvres. Dean soupira et les caresses reprirent.

Les doigts butèrent à nouveau sur une irrégularité, encerclant son pectoral gauche, près de son cœur. Castiel fronça les sourcils à la vue de la drôle de cicatrice et Dean répondit avant qu’il ne puisse poser la fameuse question, un rire dans la voix.

\- "Chute de vélo, je devais avoir 11 ans. J’ai atterri dans un arbre en sautant du toit du motel." Castiel arqua un sourcil à mi-chemin entre l’admiration et l’incrédulité et Dean laissa échapper un rire. "Sam a eu plus de chance, il a atterri dans la piscine comme prévu. Mais l’année d’après, il s’est fracturé le bras exactement de la même manière et j’ai dû l’emmener jusqu’à l’hôpital sur ce qu’il restait de son vélo."

Castiel secoua la tête avec amusement et le sourire de Dean s’agrandit au souvenir de son petit frère contemplant les dessins qu’il avait tracés sur son plâtre.

Le temps ralentit un peu plus à mesure que Castiel se déplaçait désormais vers la large brûlure en forme de main sur son épaule. Bien que les années l’aient estompée, la marque était toujours visible sur son corps, brillant légèrement au gré des variations de lumière. Dean tourna la tête pour la contempler avant de revenir sur le visage de Cas, surprenant le même regard tendre dans ses traits.

\- "Celle-ci…" Chuchota doucement Castiel, retraçant les contours de la cicatrice avec adoration.

Dean inspira, gonflant ses poumons d’amour et de fierté. Avec précautions, il vint agripper les doigts de Castiel avant de joindre leurs deux mains, recouvrant sa marque de la peau chaude de son ange. Tout aussi délicatement, il attira le reste du corps de Castiel au sien jusqu’à être pressés l’un contre l’autre, Dean embrassant tendrement ces lèvres qu’il connaissait par cœur. Après un instant, il brisa le contact pour murmurer :

\- "Le début du reste de ma vie."

Castiel sourit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes et lui rendit son baiser, empoignant son épaule avec plus de force. Et tandis que les sensations se réveillaient dans son corps, Dean jura entendre ses cicatrices crier qu’il n’appartenait qu’à un seul être. Castiel aurait très bien pu le marquer au fer blanc des centaines de fois s’il le souhaitait, mais une chose était certaine : son _ange gardien_ veillait sur lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce genre de moments font partie de mes préférés à écrire. J'espère que cela vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :).  
> Bonne journée et à demain !


End file.
